


Population Now 28

by aphoticdepths



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Ficlet, Gang Rape, Gen, M/M, Revenge, just generally awful and grimdark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: On Nostramo, a whore too out of it to fight back is an opportunity.An opportunity, though, is very often a trap.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Population Now 28

Zhaqo had no idea where he was now. There was blood in his shoes, he was out of breath, and he wasn't looking where he was going and he'd already stepped into too many things that he was glad he hadn't looked at but if he stopped running it-he? No, _it_ -would catch him.  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was just a piece of trash. Axor had messaged him about it, sent a pict of it lying in the street, eyes rolled up in a seizure from whatever he was on, naked for the taking. Some kid-whore, too thin to tell the age but young enough to be tight and fresh with a face that wasn't bad. A few others had already gotten there, because it was the end of the workday and it was free ass, easy access from someone too high to fight.  
  
Then he came down. Zhaqo had realized he was too late, and had settled for jacking off onto the boy's twitching body, so he was close enough to see exactly how the teeth-too sharp, too _many_ teeth-shredded the cock of the stranger who was fucking his mouth, how his jerking arms were almost too fast to see and struck like some kind of monster you only saw on holovids when his jagged fingernails ripped out the man's eyes. He hadn't even known the guy but he'd fallen back and-not quite screamed. The screams came later. The first one just had an awful surprised gurgle.  
  
The screaming started after that.  
  
Zhaqo didn't want to think about what happened next and he didn't know how long the screams actually carried or whether it was just the ones he heard when he was too shocked to move with limp dick still in hand, playing in his head again and again on repeat. If he lived he was never going to forget what he saw. He couldn't think about what the thing did with its teeth and its nails and its fists and trash in the alleyway that was just trash but had just enough rusty sharp edges that he could use them to dig in, to tear through just enough of a man's throat to leave him to drown in his blood and moving on to the next one and they were already running then but he could hunt them down.  
  
Zhaqo didn't stop running but he also couldn't stop thinking of bellies cut open and blood and crushed skulls and bits of brain and bone and he vomited-he'd already done that enough times that now it was just stringy, acid bile, burning his throat and his lungs even worse.  
  
He didn't know whether he fell from shitty pavement or something he tripped on or exhaustion and lack of breath, but he fell hard. It hurt, but that was nothing to the fear.   
  
When he forced himself up, the boy was standing before him. In front of him. Still naked. The bruises they'd given him were gone, but with all the blood there was still come on him as well-some caught in the tangles of his long hair. In his hand, he held a broken glass bottle that was dark and wet. Some pieces of skin remained, or wet globs of body parts he didn't want to think about.  
  
Zhaqo had already emptied his bladder when the boy had crushed the skull of the man who'd been fucking his ass when he came down in one bony hand.   
  
The boy's lips moved back, and he showed his sharp, sharp teeth. Zhaqo started to scream, and did not stop for a long time


End file.
